Poweroftheking
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia), "Lulu". player — Nienna tag — Tags Page status — Dating (whiteknighted) Kururugi Suzaku age — 19 gender — Male sexuality — Bisexual. Or as he considers it, Straight + Suzaku + Twinnie title — The Dominant Twinnie location — 2, Infinity Lane, Dreamworld House info basic appearance hair colour — Black, but shines purple in the sun. hair style — Longish. He wears it loose and has messy curtains around his jawline that taper around the base of his neck. He often lets it grow out a little more than that, too. eye colour — Violet attire — He likes pastel shirts and tight black trousers, usually. His taste in tops can sometimes border on the feminine, but everything he wears he somehow pulls off with a great sense of style. "Metro" is probably a good way to describe him. featured family Nunnally Lamperouge — Real Sister His world. He became Zero for her, he killed to make her vision a reality and eventually gave his very life for her. He misses her terribly but he hopes fervently that the world he bequeathed her is how she would have wanted it. Euphemia li Britannia — Real Half-Sister Still feels a terrible guilt over her death and pretty much avoided her in Template. He did try to reconcile his feeling of guilt and be the brother he was supposed to be but he never did let go of it. That guilt only deepened after he and Suzaku slept together due to the Valentine's magic as he felt like he had betrayed her again. This guilt has affected his relations with any other Euphemia he has since met. Despite this, he still loves her very much. Charles di Britannia — Father Killed him and glad of it. Hated the man with every fibre of his being. Marianne vi Britannia — Mother Had idolized his mother only to have his dreams and memories crushed when he met her in the World of C. Having been trapped inside Anya for so long she had gone a bit crazy and he learned how selfish she truly was and that Charles, not Lelouch or Nunnally, was her priority. important non-family *Includes former Template RPG @ LJ friends. Suzaku Kururugi — best friend/worst enemy/lover Suzaku was his first friend, became his foil and his worst enemy. They killed each other on Kaminejima and ended up in Template. They avoided each other as when they didn't, Suzaku usually beat him up. One week, everything changed. The magic of the city made them fall in love for one week. Lelouch admitted many truths and secrets in that time and their relationship changed forever. Trapped by the knowledge that he was in love with Suzaku but that Suzaku was in love with Euphie, he was a broken man. He tried and tried to get over it for his sister's sake and even semi-dated Kouzuki Kallen but feelings won out in the end. He and Suzaku only ended up together after Euphie left Template and Millay had some very choice words for them; but they are now happier than ever. There are no more secrets or politics to divide them and their relationship has become a grown-up and sexual version of the one they had as children. Lelouch vi Britannia — twinnie His twinnie. He loves twinnie so very, very much. He doesn't know how to articulate how he feels for Lelouch. They just call it their bond and don't try to work it out. Lelouch represents to Lulu what he might have been had he not killed Clovis and become Zero. Lelouch is the "kind" twin. Nunnally Lamperouge — my sister Not the sister he grew up with but a different world's one. Doesn't make a jot of difference and he dotes on her the same way. Obsessively. Millay Ashford — the girl who In another time and place, he could have fallen for Millay. She was the only one who knew for so many years the burden he carried. She kept him sane (by driving him mad!) and he loves her very much. Had he lived a normal life he is fairly sure he would have been happy with her. She will remain 'the girl who'. Shirley Fenette — fangirl #1 Shirley, the girl he was set up with by Millay only to have her die in his arms. He regrets a great many things with this girl and he hopes some day to make up even a portion of it to her. She is a very good friend. Zelos Wilder — the idiot Zelos and Lelouch despised each other after Kallen set them up for a chess match and Lelouch easily beat the cocksure redhead. Zelos attacked Lelouch after Kallen cried rape (see Kallen reference below) and Lelouch's hatred only deepened. After Zelos took Millay's virginity, Lelouch was furious and he and Mello shot Zelos. Unfortunately he couldn't die but the bitter fued between them never ended. Rolo Lamperouge — my brother Lelouch misses Rolo a lot more than he would have expected and a little way into the forest near his home, he has made a small garden out of a clearing as a memorial. He hopes he will come across him again in the Dreamworld but has not yet. Kallen Kozuki — she was supposed to be... Things with Kallen were never smooth. After they arrived in Template, she found out that he was Zero and things became strained but then at a party she got drunk and came on to Lelouch. They slept together and afterwards she cried rape. Needless to say, this severely irritated Lelouch and for a long time made his life pretty much hell. He would never force himself on a girl and was deeply hurt by her accusations. They were barely tolerant of each other for a long time afterwards, Lelouch taking a very long time to forgive her for besmirching his name and resulting in him taking a few punches he didn't deserve. After a long time, they started to be able to handle each other again and this time when she came on to him their rift had healed. This time she took responsibility and did not try to claim he had raped her. He forgave her for it and the two became very close again. He considered asking her out but she disappeared from the city. C.C. — my immortal C.C. means so many things to him and he can't put it into words. Closer than a lover yet more distant than he can fathom. He wants her to die with a smile on her face and hopes some day someone can fulfil her wish. Her true wish. Euphemia li Britannia — the other Euphie He never really got to know the other Euphie well outside when the magic made her 5 and he had to become "mummy Lulu" for her. His distance was mainly because he still felt guilty over his real sister. That and he knew her Lelouch had killed her in her world, too. He could never shake the feeling and even now; he can't be around her without cutting it short and running away. Hokuto Umeda — He never really got to know the doctor well, but he got used to seeing him around after his twinnie and the doc slept together thanks to the errant magic of the city. (1 2 (under hokuto+original). Umeda helped Twinnie find Penelo who healed him with magic after the Ghost Ship Plot almost killed him. Penelo — healer girl He wishes he had gotten to know Penelo better as she saved his life after the Ghost Ship Plot dropped a huge boulder on him and almost killed him. He is grateful to her. other likes — Suzaku pouncing on him, fluffing with his twinnie, enjoying his afterlife dislikes — missing his Nunnally, Suzaku pouncing on him when he IS COOKING theme — Loving you - Duffy appearances with notes ► Thread Meets (suzakugtfo) Jeremiah and they briefly discuss their worlds. ► Thread Meets (empiricaljewel) Luluko and is weirded out by her being pregnant. ► Thread He catches up with (whiteknighted) Suzaku and meets (naughtymaid) Suzako and (servantfetish) Luluko. They tell the girls about the Dreamworld and then get a bit of a shock when the girls decide that pouncing on them is a very good idea. warning: nc17 thread ► Thread The twinnie duo get reunited when (ugotgeassed) Lelouch appears in the dreamworld. ► Thread Lelouch decides to sit on twinnie and annoy him. ► Thread Post-Nataku attack, Lelouch is in hospital. Twinnie and Lelouch begin to discover the powers of Dreamworld aside transporting them here. (travelyourheart) Marianne shows up and they both cling to her, only for her to confuse them, talk about geass and make Lulu think he was unloved by her. ► Thread Happens across the fetish duo just when Suzako found out she was pregnant. The two get revenge by trying to convince Lelouch that the child is his. He is taken in at first and actually seems excited having never thought he'd be a father. He has an emo moment over Suzaku but the girls tell him what a twonk he is being. Soon enough the girls pounce again, because they can and he is yummy. They then admit it isn't his just as he was starting to like the idea. They then ask him to be godfather to the infant. warning: nc17 thread ► Post 001 During Lelouch's "timeline reset" (aka he left Template City for a week, caught up to the end of R2 and was in the middle of that for this post). Suzaku has Kallen captive but Lelouch is having trouble with his memories and reconciling his Template memories + Charles' fake memories + Dreamworld memories + real memories. (no wonder, geez!) He and (whiteknighted) Suzaku have an argument, Suzaku hurt as his lover doesn't remember. He also sees Jeremiah and is a little crazypants thanks to the memory confusion until Jeremiah accidentally activates his Geass Canceler and it seems to settle the boy and sort out his memories. ► Post 002 Template City turned him and whiteknighted into animals. ► Thread Lelouch comes across whitexknight talking to Marianne. He notices Suzaku's currently pregnant belly (thanks aliens!) but reacts more to the fact of seeing his mother after he lived through the events of his "second stint at life". Marianne leaves and Lelouch shocks Suzaku by asking if he has seen his lover around and flippantly remarks that the boy is probably seducing someone. Suzaku mentions that he is dating Euphie and Lulu is unsurprised. empiricaljewel then pops up and helps Suzaku birth his alien baby. ► Thread Lulu meets illusivegaze!Nunnally. He explains to her about the Dreamworld but says he loves her just the same as her "real" brother because she is a Nunnally. He does not realize her being shocked at hearing that another pair empiricaljewel and knockedherup are an item and that she intends to keep an eye on her world's Suzaku closely. ► Thread He takes care of twinnie. He refers to his time back in the "real world" a little but doesn't go into detail. They then manage to bond even closer when twinnie realizes how much Lulu missed him after he had left Template and what he did to keep his "memory" alive. Lulu tells Lelouch about what the City and it's authorities did after his disappearance and Clovis' appearance. Lelouch then asks Lulu's advice regarding the fetish girls. They also indulge in slight odd affectionate "twinnie times". Pair of weirdos. Luluko pops up and disrupts the cozy scene. She almost lets the cat out of the bag over Lulu being an Emperor in his "second life" but it gets glossed over. The girl easily makes both boys blush and stutter while she makes sport of them. The girl then devilishly engineers an opportunity for the weird-twinnie-love-lust-thing they have going on to kick up the level it has threatened but never actually gone to before. Lelouch takes the bait and kisses Lulu (a forgotten Luluko watching pervily) which then progresses into full sex. warnings: nc17, gay sex, voyeurism ► thread / post ► thread / post ► Thread He goes to visit Twinnie and meets (yesbrother) Luluko. He had wanted to meet her for a while and the three chatted. He was surprised at her seeming frailty (despite her cheery nature) and after she ate and went for a nap, he and Lelouch tried to think of ways to help her. If it was at all possible. ► Post 005 Having been up all night trying to find a way he can help that Luluko, he ends up frustrated and tired and thinking aloud that Suzakus need to stop getting Lulukos pregnant. whiteknighted is amused by the statement, but sad over Luluko and the two discuss ways to rid her of Schneizel. He also gets to meet deliciousass who tells him about the fetish girls's world and how Luluko had succeeded in becoming Empress. knockedherup also responds and the two discuss naughtymaid and empiricaljewel. ► Thread Armed with cookies, he visits twinnie. He discovers his twinnie slept with sirglompsalot and is amused by this fact. ► BACKGROUND history personality ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends — enemies — ► TRIVIA i'm not gay! Lelouch really does not see himself as gay. He has always liked women and always been with women...until that magic at Template. He developed feelings for Suzaku despite his better judgement. Even now (thanks to their open relationship) it is very rare for him to be with another man. He prefers to indulge himself with women. Twinnie doesn't count. sets of memories Lelouch has the following "sets" of memories: & Real-world memories until his first "death" & Template memories from his first stay there & Fake memories implanted in him by Charles' geass when he got back to his own world & R2 memories until his "true" death & Template memories from after his recall to the afterlife & Memories made after he became a resident of the Dreamworld All of these merge in his mind and can sometimes make him a little unstable, but he seems to have come to terms with his "different" lives.